The present invention relates to a projectile of the fuzeless annular wing type.
A projectile of this type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-Open Application] No. 2,712,807. This projectile has a comparatively low air resistance, or drag, which enables it to attain a trajectory traversed at high speed, and a sufficient bodily mass to assure a good penetration effect. These properties give it a certain suitability for use against flying targets, for example helicopters.
The drawback of the known projectle is that the damage which it can inflict on the target is essentially determined by its penetration capability. Thus significant damage to vital instruments or parts of the target in question is essentially a question of accident, even with good penetration, and consequently requires long bursts of fire so as to realize a sufficient probability of destruction.